The invention relates to an actuator device for a rearview device of a motor vehicle comprising at least one retaining element, an adjusting element, at least one driving means, and at least one heat-conducting means. The at least one adjusting element is configured to be transferred into a plurality of functional positions, in particular from a basic position into at least one end position. The at least one driving means comprises at least one shape-memory element which is, in particular, in the form of a wire, which extends between the retaining element and the adjusting element and can be or is secured to both. The extension of said shape-memory element can be modified when actuated, in particular when electrically energized. The at least one adjusting element can be transferred from one functional position into another functional position by means of the modification of the extension. In particular, the functional positions can be transferred from the basic position into the end position or vice versa. The at least one heat-conducting means lies in contact with the driving means at least in the end position of the adjusting element. In addition, the invention relates to a rearview device having such an actuator device and a motor vehicle having such a rearview device and/or having such an actuator device.
A non-generic actuator device in which the driving means consists of a shape-memory element is known from EP 2 781 743 A1.
In the case of actuator devices having driving means which comprise a shape-memory element, energizing of the driving means results in a shortening of the shape-memory element. By securing the driving means to a stationary retaining element and a movable adjusting element, the adjusting element is moved, in particular rotated, by shortening the driving means, as a result of which an exterior rearview mirror can be transferred from a folded-in position into a folded-out position.
In order to be able to expand a shape-memory element again following the shortening thereof, i.e. following the energization thereof, the shape-memory element has to cool down. The known method for reducing the cooling time is encasing the driving element at least in sections with silicone, which stores the heat of the driving element capacitively. A disadvantage of this method has proven to be the fact that the amount of heat which can be absorbed by the silicone, if the actuator device is operated repeatedly within brief intervals of time, is not sufficient to continue to achieve a cooling effect.
It is therefore the object of one embodiment example of the invention to propose an actuator device, for which the cooling times of the driving means can be reduced.